Will Smith
in 2008. |born = Willard Christopher Smith, Jr. September 25, 1968 (age 44) Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States |alternate names = The Fresh Prince |occupation(s) = Actor, producer, and rapper |years active = 1985-present |spouse = Sheree Zampino (1992-1995) (1997-present) |children = Trey (with Zampino), , and (both with Pinkett) |film = Captain Steve Hiller in Agent J in in Detective Del Spooner in in Dr. Robert Neville in |television = on |music = }}Willard Christopher "Will" Smith, Jr. (born September 25, 1968) is an American actor, producer, and rapper. He has enjoyed success in television, film and music. In April 2007, called him the most powerful actor in Hollywood. Smith has been nominated for four , two , and has won four . In the late 1980s, Smith achieved modest fame as a rapper under the name . In 1990, his popularity increased dramatically when he starred in the popular television series . The show ran for nearly six years (1990-1996) on and has been syndicated consistently on various networks since then. In the mid-1990s, Smith moved from television to film, and ultimately starred in numerous blockbuster films. He is the only actor so far to have eight consecutive films gross over $100 million in the domestic box office, and ten consecutive films gross over $150 million internationally and the only one to have eight consecutive films in which he starred open at #1 spot in the domestic box office tally. Sixteen of the twenty fiction films he has acted in have accumulated worldwide gross earnings of over $100 million, and four took in over $500 million in global box office receipts. As of 2012, his films have grossed $6.36 billion in global box office. He has received nominations for his roles in and . Early life Smith was born on September 25, 1968 and was raised in West Philadelphia, and he has also lived in Germantown in Northwest Philadelphia. His mother, Caroline (née Bright), was a school administrator who worked for the Philadelphia school board, and his father, Willard Christopher Smith, Sr., was a refrigeration engineer. He was raised Baptist. His parents separated when he was thirteen, but did not actually divorce until around 2000. Although widely reported, it is false that Smith turned down a scholarship to attend the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT); he never applied to the school, although he was admitted to a "pre-engineering program" there. According to Smith, "My mother, who worked for the School Board of Philadelphia, had a friend who was the admissions officer at MIT. I had pretty high SAT scores and they needed black kids, so I probably could have gotten in. But I had no intention of going to college." Career Music Smith started as the MC of the hip-hop duo DJ , with his childhood friend as turntablist and producer, as well as Ready Rock C (Clarence Holmes) as the human beat box. The trio was known for performing humorous, radio-friendly songs, most notably " " and " ." They gained critical acclaim and won the first in the Rap category (1988). Television Smith spent money freely around 1988 and 1989 and underpaid his income taxes. The Internal Revenue Service eventually assessed a $2.8 million tax debt against Smith, took many of his possessions, and garnished his income. Smith was nearly bankrupt in 1990, when the television network signed him to a contract and built a sitcom, , around him. Smith played a on the show. The show was successful and began his acting career. Smith set for himself the goal of becoming "the biggest movie star in the world," studying box office successes' common characteristics. Film Smith's first major roles were in the drama (1993) and the action film (1995) in which he starred opposite of . In 1996, Smith starred as part of an ensemble cast in 's . The film was a massive blockbuster, becoming the second highest grossing film in history at the time and establishing Smith as a prime box office draw. He later struck gold again in the summer of 1997 alongside in the summer hit playing Agent J. In 1998, Smith starred with in . He turned down the role of Neo in in favor of (1999). Despite the disappointment of Wild Wild West, Smith has said that he harbors no regrets about his decision, asserting that 's performance as Neo was superior to what Smith himself would have achieved, although in interviews subsequent to the release of Wild Wild West he stated that he "made a mistake on Wild Wild West. That could have been better." In 2005, Smith was entered into the for attending three premieres to promote his film in a 24-hour time span. He has planned to star in a feature film remake of the television series . On December 10, 2007, Smith was honored at on . Smith left an imprint of his hands and feet outside the world renowned theater in front of many fans. Later that month, Smith starred in the film , released December 14, 2007. Despite marginally positive reviews, its opening was the largest ever for a film released in the United States during December. Smith himself has said that he considers the film to be "aggressively unique". A reviewer said that the film's commercial success "cemented Smith's standing as the number one box office draw in Hollywood." On December 1, 2008, reported that Smith has been selected as one of America's top ten most fascinating people of 2008 for a special that aired on December 4, 2008. Smith was reported in 2008 to be developing a film entitled The Last Pharaoh, in which he will star as . has stated that if a film were to ever be made about his life, he would have Smith play his part, because "he has the ears." Obama stated that the two have discussed the possibility of a film based on the , but this may not happen until the end of the Obama presidency. opened on May 25, 2012 with Smith again reprising his role as Agent J. This was his first major starring role in four years. Reports indicate Smith would star in Men In Black 4. On August 19, 2011, it was announced that Smith had returned to the studio with producer La Mar Edwards to work on his fifth studio album. Edwards has worked with artists such as , , and . Smith's most recent studio album, , was released in 2005. Smith and his son played father and son in two productions: the 2006 biographical drama , and the science fiction film , which was released on May 31, 2013. Smith is in talks to star and produce in the remake of the western film . Personal life Smith credits his father's dedication to his own involvement in the lives of his children. Smith married Sheree Zampino in 1992. They had a son, Willard Christopher "Trey" Smith III. The couple divorced in 1995. Trey appeared in his father's music video for the 1998 single " ." Smith married actress Jada Pinkett in 1997. Together they have had two children: Jaden Christopher Syre (born July 8, 1998), his co-star in and , and Willow Camille Reign (born October 31, 2000), who appeared as his daughter in . Along with his brother, Harry Smith, he owns Treyball Development Inc., a Beverly Hills-based company named after his first son. Smith and his family reside on Star Island in Miami Beach, Florida; Los Angeles, Stockholm, Sweden, and Philadelphia. Smith was consistently listed in 's "Richest 40" list of the forty wealthiest Americans under the age of 40. He donated $4,600 to the 2008 presidential campaign of Democrat . On December 11, 2009, Smith and his wife hosted the in Oslo, Norway - to celebrate Obama's winning of the prize. During the , Smith was one of the top fundraisers for the 2012 , hosting a fundraiser at his home, raising more than $500,000. Smith has said he has studied multiple religions, including Scientology, and he has said many complimentary things about Scientology and other faiths. Despite his praise of Scientology, such as, "I just think a lot of the ideas in Scientology are brilliant and revolutionary and non-religious," and, "Ninety-eight percent of the principles in Scientology are identical to the principles of the Bible.... I don't think that because the word someone uses for spirit is 'thetan' that the definition becomes any different," he has denied having joined the Church of Scientology, saying, "I am a Christian. I am a student of all religions, and I respect all people and all paths." Smith gave $1.3 million to charities in 2007, of which $450,000 went to two Christian ministries, and $122,500 went to three Scientology organizations; the remaining beneficiaries included "a Los Angeles mosque, other Christian-based schools and churches, and ... the Yitzhak Rabin Memorial Center in Israel."38 Smith and his wife have also founded a private elementary school in Calabasas, California, the New Village Leadership Academy. Federal tax filing showed that Will Smith donated $1.2 million to the school in 2010. In 2012, he expressed support for the legalizing of same-sex marriage, in an endorsement of President Barack Obama's declaration to adopt this stance on the issue. External links * Category:African-American film actors Category:African-American television actors Category:Film producers Category:Singers Category:Males